Dante (Pokemon - Shadows of Illusions)
Dante is a Mienfoo who first appears in Pokemon - Shadows of Illusions as the Gang-Boss of the Lone Shadows. Dante is a sadistic killer whom murders others with his collection of Katanas and simply does it for pleasure. This was a result of oppression from his parents when he was young and because of this he has turned into a murderer bent on genocide. History Childhood As a child, Dante demanded more attention than he already had. It would usually become what he would get, however at the cost of his parents scolding him. His attempts to gain attention eventually lead to his attempts to become a daredevil by jumping from Sharpedo Bluff into the sea and expecting to survive. Before he managed to take his leap of faith into the sea, his parents found him by following the crowd of children gathering at the area, which resulted in his parents taking more extreme measures and leaving him be in the cellar for an entire year. During this, he had almost no contact with the outside world and was bored easily, constantly trying to open the door out of the cellar, however once he got used to living in the cellar he simply stayed put knowing that he cannot break through the door to the main house. Living in the cellar also drove his insanity further and he suddenly began hallucinating, seeing demonic pokemon and hearing voices which told him to follow their lead. The voices told him how to master Dark-moves and how to use them for nefarious purposes. This drove him into a point of no return in his sanity and made him become the sadistic Dante seen in Pokemon - Shadows of Illusions. Once the year passed he was let out by his parents, however because of Dante's now extreme nature he killed them through pleasure and his current mentality. He began massacring the townspeople to entertain him and eventually formed the Lone Shadows out of those he thought "Were too strong to deserve death" and let them join him in causing genocide throughout the Pokeworld. Pokemon - Shadows of Illusions Raid on Corakuda Ingame during the first arc, Dante managed to organize an entire, full scale raid on Corakuda using his naval forces. The raid was set to begin at 6:00pm at the Corakuda ports, then the forces of the Lone Shadows would then push forward, plundering the town and destroying it. The player, currently in the town, manages to stop the forces from destroying the town, eventually wiping out the oncoming soldiers and killing one of the commanders onboard the main battleship, leaving part of Dante's forces wiped out and dead. Appearance Dante looks no different from a regular Mienfoo physically, however he wears the Lone Shadow uniform, which consists of a black suit and tie, and sometimes black pants to go with it. Personality Dante is sadistic and a killer who believes his only purpose is to commit global genocide. His insanity drives him to kill to a point that he actually enjoys murdering other Pokemon with his Katana, making him one of the Lone Shadow's most feared members. His happiness is only driven by his insane hunger to kill and cause bloodshed and should he not kill he will become more insane and depressed because of the fact he cannot feel joy normally. Despite his insanity he is fairly intelligent as a pokemon and can devise plots to attack towns or cities with ease. As a child, Dante had a hunger for attention and was daring, if a bit clueless. He was also a socialite at the time and got his attention through things such as jumping from the top of his house without breaking a limb as an example, making him fairly popular between his friends. However, because of how he had been locked in a cellar for an entire year and had no social contact at all he developed his vicious personality. Abilities *'Low Kick' - An attack used to stagger opponents so he can deal more damage to them with other attacks. He does this by doing a below-knee height kick to make the opponent stumble to the ground. *'Oppression' - An ability used to weaken the opponent by decreasing it's defense. This is done by surrounding the victim with dark energy and slowly crippling their focus. *'Karate Chop' - A more powerful melee attack which is used generally when Dante is not wielding his Katana. To do this he uses his hand like a blade and hits the opponent as if he is going to dissect them. *'Reversal' - An attack used by Dante while he is on low health. Because of his low health value Reversal can deal a large amount of damage to the opponent, however you can detect it because it has a charge before execution. *'Katana Blitz' - An attack done by using the Katana, this attack is used generally to clear out crowds of opponents. Dante does this by pointing his Katana outward and spinning 360 degrees, which slices any enemies within range of this attack. *'Storm Cutter' - An offensive attack used to deal massive damage to one opponent. Dante executes Storm Cutter by quickly cutting the opponent with his Katana in a short amount of time. This attack is lethal however has a small charge like Reversal. *'Deep Impact' - Dante's signature attack, Deep Impact is an OHKO, however is easy to dodge unless staggered. To do this Dante stabs the opponent with his Katana, then brings it upward to dissect the opponent's upper body. As the battle goes on he will attempt to use this more often as the player is staggered by Low-Kick. Appearances Pokemon - Shadows of Illusions See here for more details on the Battle In game, Dante appears as the leader of the Lone Shadows and the one responsible for the recent influx of crime in the area. He is battled in his personal office stationed underground and is the final boss of the Second Story Arc. He will generally try to execute a Low Kick to stagger the player and damage it with attacks such as Storm Cutter of simple slashes from the Katana and later on in the battle, Deep Impact and Reversal. He has a high attack and speed value and his defense is oriented around blocking with his Katana. When defeated he is kicked to the ground by the player then claw uses his own Katana against him and impales him against the wall. Themes - Dante's Main Theme (Dark Inferno) Gallery DanteSketch.jpg|The original sketch of Dante LoneShadowsPropeganda.png|A Lone Shadows propeganda poster created by Dante and inspired from 20th century Soviet propeganda Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Waddel Dii's Articles Category:Waddel Dii's Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon (series)